Broken
by Sasha Braus Writes
Summary: Sasha and Connie are getting things for a party, but inexplicably end up trapped in Levi's office Closet, Hiding from an angry Heichou. How will they get out, when Connie's smashed the doorknob?
1. Stuck

**(A/N Okay guys, This is my first Fan Fiction that I wrote all by Myself. I am currently also writing a fan fiction with CSE Writers Called Attack on Titan Laser Tag, so please go Check that out. Also, please be supportive, It's my first try, and no bad language in the reviews, please. The ONLY person who is acceptable to do that is Levi, and that's just because He's Levi. So, please Enjoy and tell me what you think. Oh, and One last thing, I like almost ALL the characters, so I almost always write in AU'S where everybody Lived.)**

* * *

****  
"We're gonna get caught, we are SOOO gonna get caught! Why are we here? I don't want to get caught... I heard someone move , let's go!"  
Sasha and Connie were in the kitchen, filling a bag. Or rather, Sasha filled the bag while Connie Complained and sweated a second Amazonian River. They were getting some supplies for a new year's party they were going to have in the wooded area inside the wall. They were GOING to have it somewhere else, but then Levi had to bring down the "NO FUN" hammer. Well, he had actually said "No Party, brats. Now go to bed." But Sasha knew what he meant. "Connie," She said, picking up a bag of buns to shove it in the sack. "Why are you so tense? It's THREE in the morning! No one's awake at this hour! Now stop sweating and help me get this Roast." Connie turned around, reluctant to leave the door 'unguarded'. He helped Sasha pick up a massive Pot roast and put it on the counter. "Uh, Sasha, don't you think we should leave THIS here? It looks like Dinner Tomorrow." Connie said, looking at the massive pan sitting in front of them. Sasha's face slipped into a frown and she stamped her feet like a little kid. " But I don't WANNNAAAA leave it here..." Connie attempted to move the roast but it was too heavy. He looked over at Sasha. "Sasha... You know we have to... Unless you don't want dinner tonight..." Sasha looked up and sighed. "Fine. But I get to get something secret if we put this back." She helped him put it back into the oven, then started trudging off. "Well, come on!" She shouted back to Connie who was still loitering in front of the oven. _I've got a baaaad feeling about this... maybe I should have just let her keep the stupid Roast... _Connie thought to himself, while running to catch up with Sasha.

"Where are we even going, Sasha?" "Somewhere I don't think YOU'VE EVER been... It'll be an ADVENTURE!" That last sentence made Connie Worry. There were PLENTY of places Sasha had been that Connie Hadn't, and most of them weren't good. Not her fault, but still not good. "umm... Sasha... I'm not so sure this is a good idea." He said, following her around until they got to a Clean, white door. "Please tell me this isn't-" Connie started, but Sasha cut him off Pretty quickly. "Yup, this is Levi's Office. Now shush, so he won't hear you. I think he sleeps in the chair behind his desk sometimes, so we'll have to be careful." Sasha reached her hand out to open the door, but Connie pulled it back. "WAIT! I- think I changed my mind, let's just get the roast and go." He turned back towards the kitchen, but Sasha grabbed his Collar, pulling him back until he bumped into her. "Connie, we can't just give UP! In here's something I've been dying to get my hands on for a YEAR!" Connie scuffed his boot along the floor for a second before saying "But what if LEVI wakes up... won't he be mad that we took whatever it is that you want?" Sasha smiled and said "Then we won't wake him up!" She leaned forward, pushing the door open, and peered inside. She scanned the room, seeing an open window, a slight, cool breeze sweeping the room, a dead body in a chair- No wait, that's just how Levi Sleeps. "All clear, he's asleep." Sasha said, turning to face Connie, who's forehead had already gotten sweaty. Sasha laughed quietly and mopped his brow for him. "You look like you just climbed out of a swimming pool. Let's go." She grabbed his wrist and started sneaking in, practically dragging Connie along the floor, while he quietly protested entering Levi's Office. "But what if he wakes up and makes us run or stabs or shoots or kills us or-" _Smack _"Owwww... what was THAT for?" Sasha glared down into his eyes and growled "You're being too loud. now stop whining and get up, or you're going to get a rug burn on your back." They walked into a closet at the corner of the room, and closed the door behind them. Then Sasha moved a rug on the ground and uncovered a trap door. "In here." She said, opening it and jumping down. Connie stared down into it for a second.

"What's wrong?" Sasha Called up.  
"nothing, it's just, I was thinking maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Connie said, scuffing his boot again. "What if he catches us?"  
"Okay, ONE He's asleep. TWO We're in a CLOSET. And THREE, if he killed us, he'd have to explain why, and I think people would like to know WHY this is in his closet."  
"Why, what's down here?"  
"Oh, you know, just some Tea bags, Coffee Grinds, washcloths, cleaning products, Zombie test results, Spare mops and Mop heads, you know, the Usual."  
"Oh, okay, well that's- ... Did you say Zombies?"  
"Yeah, didn't you know Levi raised the dead last Halloween? He keeps them up there to guard His office. They're pretty fierce, but if you'd RATHER stay up THERE and take your chances with them..."  
"I think I'm coming down now."  
"I think you are, too."

Connie opened the trap door and jumped down, landing uncomfortably on the bag. "Connie, if I knew you were just gonna whine and fall on your butt, I would have Gotten Jean or Marco or Someone to come with me Instead." Connie looked up at her and frowned. "Heyyy..." He whined. "Are you saying I can't handle things? Because I can be VERY helpful! Remember last Halloween when you needed help Pranking people and I managed to get all the sticky Bombs in place in less than thirty seconds?" Sasha looked down at him with a laughing gleam in her eye. "Mhm. I remember, you were VERY macho..." Connie looked up at her, unaware of where she was going with this. "Uh..." "Of course," Sasha said, struggling to hold back her laughter. " afterwards, we found out that they had all fallen on your head and you spent about an hour whining and washing your head off." Connie glared up into Sasha's eyes. "Hey, look. There was no way for me to KNOW that, okay?" "And then there was the-" "DONT YOU DARE BRING UP THE VINEGAR INCIDENT! You promised me we'd pretend it never happened..." Sasha looked down at Connie, and then crouched down next to him. "Connie..." She said in a soft voice. Connie suddenly became very confused. "...what..." Sasha stared right into his eyes and said " You're still sitting on the bag, and something's leaking onto your pants." Connie jumped up and started frantically brushing away at his pants. "Is it gone?... Sasha?" He looked down at Sasha, still crouched on the floor, attempting to hold back her laughter. Connie understood now, and it kind of annoyed him. He wasn't a TOTAL clean freak, like Levi, he just didn't like things on his CLOTHES. But then again, most people didn't. "Sasha..." Connie said, with a slight edge of annoyance In his voice. "Next time, just SAY you want me to get up off the bag..." Then, Sasha lost it and fell on the ground, laughing. "Okay, I get why you were smiling, but why are you LAUGHING?" Sasha stopped laughing and said. "You- your reaction was priceless... also, you really did get something on your pants..." Connie inspected her face for a second. _Jeez, I can't tell if she's being legit, or kidding with me again... Course, there's really no way to tell but check... _"Sasha, are you being legit... or what. Cuz I don't think there's any stains there." Sasha stood up and flicked his forehead. "I didn't SAY stain... now DID I?" "Well then wha-" Sasha pinched his mouth shut. "Just look, will ya? You might wanna hurry..." Connie looked down and saw a rather big spider on his leg, and went ballistic trying to shake it off. When he turned back around, Sasha was doubled over in laughter. "Oh, HA HA, Sasha. Yeah, JUST because I don't want to get bit it's FUNNY." "No," Sasha said. "It's funny because of the WAY you tried to get the spider off. Didn't you see the pile of like 20 things over there that you could have used to kill it with?" Connie looked over in the corner. "Whoops..." Sasha laughed, then picked up the bag and started walking.

"Wh-where are you going?" Connie said, trying to catch up. Sasha turned to face him and said "I'm getting my thing, that's why we're in here, remember?" "Well, yeah... but-" Connie started. Sasha shushed him and peered around the corner, then waved him on and kept walking. "Why are we being so sneaky?" Connie asked. "If there's no one down here..." Sasha stopped and looked at the wall for a second. "Oh yeah... I forgot. I'm so used to stealth missions." Connie laughed and said. "Uh huh, yeah right. 'missions.' " Sasha whipped her head around. "Hey, Springer, maneuvering through the barracks at night is hard, don't make me deck you." Connie put his hands up in defense and said "Alright, Alright, I'm not trying to start anything Braus." Sasha nodded her head in approval and started walking again. Finally, they got to the end of the hall in a room that looked like the back room of a store. While Connie Gaped at the size of the room, Sasha went over to a box marked 'Confiscated Weapons' and started digging through it. She smiled when she got to the bottom of the box, an pulled a long, black box and a matching bag out and stuffed them in the bag. "Alright, Let's go." She said, putting the bag on her back and turning towards the door. _Who knew Levi had all this STUFF... AND we didn't get caught... maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, and it was kinda fun... _Connie thought. "Oi, Springer, ya Coming?" Connie looked at the doorway and left his thoughts. "Oh uh, yeah, I'm coming!" He ran to the door and poke the bag. "Say, what did you get, anyway?" Sasha pushed his hand away and said" Something of mine, let's go." _Okay grouchy pants... _Connie thought as he followed Sasha out of the tunnel, up the trapdoor, and out the closet. They had gotten almost out the door when they heard shifting. "What are you two doing?" The voice behind them said. Sasha turned around. "Uh... well, ah you see..." Connie looked over his shoulder and saw an enraged Levi who had just woken up. _Oh crap... _"See Sasha? I TOLD you this was a bad idea!" Connie said. Levi stood up and walked towards them "Why...were you in my closet..." Levi asked. Sasha started sweating a little and said "Oh, right, well, you see, there was this thing andRUN!" Suddenly Sasha and Connie Took off running down the hall, with Levi following them.

"Sasha." Connie said panting. "How long...are we gonna... run?" Sasha looked around at doors and windows. " I don't... Know Connie... I guess we'll just have... to outlast him..." They both ran for awhile, before they realized that they had been going in a circle. "In the Closet!" Sasha said "He'll never expect us to go back in there!" They ran as quickly as they could into Levi's office, then they went into the Closet. Connie slammed the door shut, and Sasha slumped down on the floor, attempting to catch her breath. "Whew... that was rough... Hey Connie, come sit down." Connie still remained standing in front of the door. "...Connie?" Sasha said, starting to worry. "I broke it." Sasha stood up and walked over. "What?" She asked. Connie turned around, holding a shattered doorknob in his hand. "I broke it... Now we can't get out..." They both started panicking and testing to see if they could maybe fit the doorknob back in, but it was purely broken. "Well," Sasha said, sitting back down. "At least I'm not stuck in here with horseface..." Connie laughed and said. "I think if you were stuck with horseface, you two would have killed each other by now..." "Well," Sasha said, picking up a piece of bread from the bag and handing it to Connie. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it for now."  
End Chapter One 

* * *

**(Please tell me how I did, Like I said, it's my first try. I will TRY to update relatively Soon-ish... but with School and all that might be a challenge. I WILL try however to not make you wait TOO terribly long.)**


	2. Trying

**(A/N Okay, I'm gonna try not to put too many Author's Notes in, because I know you just wanna read the story, but I thought this might be useful- From here on out, I WILL have some spoilers in here for the Anime. I've seen bits of the manga, so I basically know what's going to happen. But if you don't want certain spoilers, I suggest you not read this. But while the one in this chapter isn't HUGE, It's still a spoiler. So... yep. Just read the story now.)**

* * *

"Connie... WHY'D you have to smash the doorknob..." It was the next day, and while they had plenty of food as provisions, they were starting to imagine things... NOT, like hallucinations, but more like _Omigosh what if we can't get out and DIE in here? I always thought when I die it would either be natural causes or a Titan! _Last night,Just to be safe, they had set up a watch system where they each stayed up for about two hours, then the other one got woken up and THEY stayed up for two hours, ECT. They did that in case anyone opened the closet, so they could get out as fast as possible. "Hey, look. The black hole's back." Connie looked over at Sasha. She had unfairly stayed up all night because according to Sasha; 'I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you just looked too peaceful...' and now she had been gibbering and saying nonsense all day. Connie was afraid she was going to pass out, but she kept insisting she was fine. But if she saw a BLACK HOLE in the door, she was FAR from fine. "Uh, Sasha..." Connie said "Maybe you should just lie down for a little and-" Sasha batted his hand away and said "I'm fine, Springer. Where I come from, it's not uncommon to stay up all night." Connie leaned back. _Hm. That's only the second time I've EVER heard Sasha talk about where she was from... since she's tired... maybe she'll tell me more this time._

"Oh, well I wouldn't know." Connie Began. "I think we come from different areas. Maybe if you tell me what PART you're from... I could get a better idea...? Hm...? " Sasha glared at Connie. "Springer... you and I both know what you're doing. I MAY be tired, but-" "Sasha, you've been saying you're fine. If you're TIRED, you're not FINE. But if you're FINE, then you can tell me where you're from." When Sasha was done cursing him under her breath, she leaned back and said "You wanna know where I'm from?" When Connie nodded his head, Sasha sighed, and began. "Well, you've heard of Trost, right?" Connie nodded and said "Yup, that one city where Eren Titan shifted and shoved that giant boulder in the hole in the wall." Sasha wearily nodded and said "Uh-huh. Well, TECNICALLY you could say I'm from there." Connie leaned forward a little._ I can't belive she's actually telling me this... Any other time she'd tell me it's personal and push me away... which means she's even more tired than I thought... _"Oh.. uh... is your house-" "Oh, MY house is fine..." Sasha cut in. "I live in Dauper Village, That's a southern district, so I'm PRETTY sure it was fine. Anyway, you kept asking me WHY I keep stealing food..." Sasha nudged the bag and continued "Well, where I come from, you have to find everything you can before someone else does." Connie looked confused, so she said "I'm from a hunt and gather Community. We take down animals a lot. Did you hear what I said to Mikasa before she went to find Annie in the forest of Giant trees?" Connie Shook his head. "Jeez, you don't hear much, do you? YOU WERE THERE." Connie backed up a little. "Well, SORRY I just couldn't hear you, I was too busy looking down and making sure I didn't FALL to my doom into a pack of Titans." Sasha sighed and said "Those branches were at least a foot thick, Connie. And besides, no one would have let you fall, someone would have caught you. ANYWAY, what I said was 'Be careful, Mikasa, that's the sound of an animal that's got nothing to lose.' That's an old thing from where I live, because occasionally we'd take down something Dangerous, but we couldn't get too close, because that thing would do WHATEVER it took to free itself, sometimes even die. That's where I got a couple scars, I got too close to things with claws, and they'd LASH OUT, injuring everything near it."

Connie sat there in silence for a second, and then said "Wait, you have Scars? How come you never tell anyone this?" Sasha just looked at Connie for a minute, trying to decide if he had hearing problems, or a sponge for a brain. " I never tell anyone this because It's personal. I mean, YOU don't run around, telling random strangers your backstory, do you?" Connie looked down at his boots and mumbled "No..." "No. And that's because it's personal." They sat in silence for a while, before something dawned on Connie. "Hey, wait. If you're in a HUNTING an gathering community, you'd need a weapon. What did you use, your hands? A Knife?" Sasha smiled and reached for the bag. "Actually, that's what I came for." She reached in and pulled out the long, slender, black box and the matching black bag. Something rattled inside the bag as she slung it over her shoulder. Then she opened the box and looked at it for a minute. "Levi didn't touch it... it's all still there..."She smiled and ran her fingers along whatever was in there. Connie tried to look in, but he couldn't see anything. "What's that?" He asked. Sasha smiled at him and pulled it up out of the box. It was a wooden hunting bow, covered in Blood stains and paint. "This is my hunting bow. Dad made it for me when I was six, then I painted it with mashed up Leaves and Berries and things, so that it would blend in better and I could take down prey easier. It's pretty powerful, too. I can shoot something from up to 50 yards away." Sasha pulled out an arrow from the quiver, and loaded the bow. The arrow looked slightly burnt, as if shot into a fire, then immediately pulled out and doused in water. "Why's that one burnt?" Connie said, echoing his thoughts. "Sasha looked at it and said. "Oh, that's from the titan." "Oh, okay well- WHAT? TITAN? WHEN?" Sasha laughed a little. _Connie's ALWAYS frantic... even when he doesn't mean to be..._ "Yeah... a little while ago, when I was in my village again. There was a really small titan. But it was eating a little girl's mother, and the little girl was hiding behind some boxes, trapped. The titan couldn't see her, but she couldn't get out. So, I did what any sane person would do. I gave her a chance to escape by shooting the Titan full of arrows. that's why most of these are burnt." Sasha then emptied the quiver onto the floor, proving her point. There had to be about 20 in there, with maybe 15 or 16 burnt. Connie just stared at the floor. "Wait, wait, wait... you've fought a titan... with a BOW AND ARROW? Where did you shoot it? Did you kill it? Can you teach me?" Sasha laughed again and said "Well, first of all, I'm not good at teaching, only shooting. Second, I shot it almost everywhere... and third, no I didn't kill it. I couldn't get a neck shot, so it lived."

* * *

Connie REALLY wanted to see someone shoot now, but he was sure she'd say no and put it away, so he had an idea. "Yeah, right. You can TOTALLY shoot a bow and arrow. And I have a thick luxurious head of hair..." Sasha looked over at Connie, slightly annoyed. "Hey.. I can TOO shoot!" "Just because you can load a bow, doesn't mean you can shoot it." _Okay, hopefully, she'll get mad. Not mad enough to HIT me, but mad enough to show me how she shoots._ Sasha apparently was too tired to detect Connie's bait, so she said "Here, down the trapdoor. line something up far away, and I PROMISE you, I can shoot it." She then climbed down and waited for Connie. _YES! _Connie thought _She didn't suspect anything... maybe she'll even teach me, but I doubt it. Still, this oughtta be cool!_ Connie jumped down, falling yet again. "Jeez, Connie, I hope you can hang targets better than you can land." Connie stood up and brushed himself off. "I'll have you know, I'm MUCH better at hanging things than landing, in fact, I'm SO much better tha- HEY!" Sasha snickered and walked down the tunnel a little ways. "Sometimes, you just make it TOO easy, Springer." Connie grumbled a little, the proceeded to hang pieces of cloth that he drew targets on. "Ready yet?" Sasha called up. Connie hung the last one, then yelled "Yup, should I go stand back?" "Yeah, unless you want an arrow through the brain." Connie ran back to where Sasha was and watched. Sasha surveyed the targets for a second, then smiled. "All in one go?" Connie looked over. "Well, If you WANT to TRY, I mean-" Sasha let the arrow fly. It punctured all the targets, bouncing off the walls in such a way that it went straight through the centers, then stopped in the far wall.

"Yes!" Sasha said and went to get her arrow. Connie just stood there for a second. _Wooow... that was so COOL!_ "Uh, hey Sasha! Wait up!" He ran along, carefully looking at each target. Yup. All through the center. _How is that even-_ Then he finally got to the end, where Sasha was working her arrow out of the wall. "That was SO COOL How did you even DO that?" Sasha finally got her arrow out of the wall, then turned, put it in the quiver and smiled. "YEARS of practice, Connie. That was NOTHING. It's all in the position, see. You made it too EASY to predict where they were. All in a zig-zag fashion? PLEASE. Like I don't encounter that with birds EVERY DAY." Sasha brushed some dust off her bow and said "Well, we'd better go back up. I'm getting a little bit tired, but it's no biggie." Connie looked down at his watch. _seven in the afternoon... Jeez, I don't know how she made it THIS long not getting tired... _"Uh, no Sasha. You are going to Sleep, until tomorrow." Sasha frowned a little and rubbed one eye. "C'mon Connie, I'm not even that tired. I just meant I need to sit down a little." Sasha started walking, but stumbled on nothing and almost fell. "Ow, stupid stones..." Sasha complained, standing upright and kicking the floor. Connie put her arm over his shoulders and said "Sasha, when you're tripping over imaginary stones, you NEED SLEEP." "What do you mean imaginary, it's right-" Sasha looked down, and saw that there was nothing there. "Oh. I'm not really helping my whole 'Im not tired' Case, Am I..." Connie looked at her and said "Nope, now come on. YOU are going to sleep IMMEDIATELY." Sasha sighed, loosened herself from Connie's grip and Climbed back up. Then she laid down on her side and sighed again. "Connie this is ridiculo-" _**Bang**_ "Captain? Captain Levi? I have your reports for you... Captain?" The person walked towards the closet and opened it.

" I guess I'll just put them in he- Connie? Sasha? Why are you in Captain Levi's closet?" Petra said, walking in. "Oh my GOSH Petra hi! I'm SO glad you came in here. See, this door knob broke and..." Sasha looked up. "Uh, guys?" "And we couldn't get out but Sasha's apparently a GREAT shot with a bow and..." "Uh, guys...?" Sasha said, sitting up on her feet. "Guys?!" Petra looked at Connie and said "Well, the you'd better go before something else happe-" " _**GUYS!**_" Sasha yelled. Connie and Petra looked at her, bewildered. "Petra forgot to prop the door open." Petra spun her head around and ,sure enough, the door was closed again. "Aw crap..." Petra said, pushing on it, trying to force it open. "welcome to our Club, Petra. We call ourselves, the Doomed to Die by Levi Club..." Sasha grumped, then laid back down. Connie sighed and turned to Petra. "Don't take it personally, she's just grumpy because she didn't sleep at ALL last night. She was just supposed to take 1 shift but instead she stayed up all night because apparently I was sleeping too peacefully to wake up." Petra looked at Sasha. "Well, at least she's sleeping NOW!" Connie turned around and saw that Sasha was actually sleeping this time. "Aw COME ON! ARE YOU KIDDING me? I kept telling her to go to sleep but NOO she wouldn't listen to ME! She only listens to YOU!" While Connie ranted about life being unfair, Petra inspected the door some more. "Well, it's definitely jammed, and it won't open." Petra said. "But maybe we could BREAK it open..." Petra's mind raced. When Connie finally stopped Ranting, Petra told him her plan, and he had to admit, it was good. He crawled over and Shook Sasha awake. She yawned and sat up on one elbow, then lazily said "What's going on?" Connie and Petra smiled and Petra said "Get up, we're gonna break the door down."

* * *

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Heichou

**(A/N Sorry to interrupt you again, I just wanted you to know that from here on out, I'm going to be doing a few POV jumps, just wanted to tell ,i appologize for any OOC Characters. Like Levi. Yes, Levi is in here. Don't start screaming, fangirls, I don't do ERERI. So, don't get your hopes up. Eren's not even really IN this.)**  
"Wait, we're doing what?"

It was day three, and they had practically made zero progress. They were still trapped, and no one knew where they were. The only GOOD thing that happened was that they had a plan, but Sasha had been so tired yesterday, they had decided to wait. "What do you mean, Sasha." Connie said "We just told you." Sasha sighed. "I KNOW that, I'm just shocked that PETRA came up with this plan... No offense, it's just... destruction and you're so..." Petra laughed. "I'll take THAT, as a compliment. Now come on, we gotta go find a stick of dynamite. You found matches, right Connie?" He smiled and held up a cardboard box. "All in here." Sasha shifted on her feet and said "Wait, if we blow up his door, won't he get mad?" Petra looked at Sasha "Well, yeah, but I'll take the blame. He always goes easier on me. Seriously, I've tested it." Sasha nodded with approval. "Hm. Well, okay then. LETS BLOW THIS CLOSET SKY HIGH!" They all opened the trap door and went down into the underground area. "Wow." Petra said, looking around. "You guys weren't kidding!" Sasha swiped at a cobweb in her face and said "Yeah, and it's kinda dusty and Cobwebby down here... so be careful where you step..." They walked along for a little ways before they reached the room at the end of the hall. Sasha attempted to spit some cobwebs out of her mouth in the corner, and Petra and Connie rooted through the same box that Sasha's bow and arrows had been in. "Let's see..." Connie said, sticking his hands in. " Crowbar, razor blade, throwing knife, arrow heads-Hey Sasha, maybe you could use these..." Connie said, extending a small bag of arrow heads out in Sasha's general direction. She walked up and took them, nodding a silent thank you.

* * *

_(Sasha's POV)_  
I didn't think it was even POSSIBLE to get that many cobwebs in your mouth... but I did... and it tasted naaaaaaasty. Anyway, when I had finally gotten all those stupid things out of my mouth, I turned around and picked the bag of arrow heads up off the floor where I put it. Connie and Petra were still digging around in that box, but I'm pretty sure if they wanted explosives, they should have looked in the box specifically marked EXPLOSIVES... just sayin'... Also... I thought it might be better to just BREAK the door instead of BLOW IT UP, but Connie still thought I was sleep deprived, so he wouldn't listen to a WORD I said... So, I walked over to the explosives box-because I knew they'd never find it on their own-and silently slipped a stick of TNT into the box when their eyes were trained on the ceiling... I think they were looking at water damage or something... I don't know... but then I went back and sat with my back against the wall, waiting for them to find it.

* * *

_(Petra's POV)  
_I Saw her put that stupid TNT in the box, but I don't think Connie did, so I pointed it out. "Hey Connie," I said "Here's a piece!" Connie looked back down at the box and smiled. "FINALLY!" He said. Then he started doing... I don't even know how to describe it except- a REALLY stupid dance... I snuck a look over at Sasha. Yup, she was having a hard time keeping her laughter in. But then, so was I. He couldn't have POSSIBLY know how stupid that looked, but SERIOUSLY, it's the most ridiculous thing I've EVER seen, and I've seen Levi eat pasta.-It's not human to be able to eat spaghetti drenched in sauce without getting ANYTHING on your face!- Eventually though, he stopped, which was good, because I'm pretty sure Both Sasha and I were about to explode. Her face was red, and she was pulling an Eren-Biting her thumb- to keep her from laughing. I thought about doing the same, but I have sensitive skin, and I might actually puncture my hand... She's lucky she has hunter's callouses so she can bite her hand like that and not bleed... Anyway, point is, He finally stopped.

* * *

_(Sasha's POV)  
_My hand hurt SO bad. I don't know why I thought BITING myself was a good idea, but Connie's dance... oh my gosh... It was RIDICULOUS! It looked sorta like an injured llama, and sorta like a choking cat... I don't know what else to say. But after all that was done, then we decided to go over the plan just ONE more time. "Okay," Petra said, setting a piece of paper down in front of me "So, here's how this is gonna work. There's a crack in the door. We shove the TNT into a hole, then run backwards a little-the upper level of this closet is pretty big- and once we get there, we wait for the explosion. Once we hear tha-" "Woah, woah, woah..." I interrupted. "Why do we gotta run, it's a small stick. I've seen these things go off before, they have about a 1 foot radius. Can't we just walk back a little and watch?" Petra sighed, and I thought maybe bringing that up was a bad idea... "Fine," Petra said "But we all have to wear protective goggles..." "Fine by me." Connie said. I nodded silently. "Good." Petra said "Then let's go set up."

* * *

_(Connie's POV)  
_So we went to the door, and sure enough, there was a crack. I wonder how it got there, maybe Sasha made it on that first night when she kept slamming her body against the door and woke me up. I don't know, that's not important right now. Petra slipped the TNT into a small hole in the door, and extended her hand towards me. I silently set an unlit match in her hand, then walked back a few good feet. Sasha was just standing there, and I could tell she wasn't planning on moving, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She didn't want to get back, but she finally agreed after I asked like 10 times. Sometimes she can be stubborn... Anyway, once I finally managed to pull her away from the door-and once my thumb stopped throbbing from her escape attempt(Seriously? BITING me?)- Petra lit the tiny TNT, stepped back, and watched it go off. It was AWESOME! The door blew RIGHT off it's hinges! "YES!" Petra yelled, sticking her arms up straight into the air. Suddenly, a giant piece of debris-probably from the ceiling- fell where the door had been, trapping us yet again. "NO!" Petra said, allowing her arms to flop limply in their sockets. "Whelp, we're screwed." Sasha said. I let go of her and walked up to Petra, Then I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Petra, it was a good idea. It would have worked, if not for the debris from the ceiling..." She looked at me sadly, but then lightened up a little. "Yeah... yeah! Maybe there's another in there, and maybe we can blow This up, too!"

* * *

_(Levi's POV-Fangirls, calm yourselves.)_

I heard the loudest noise I ever could. Even louder than Oluo whining about having to clean up pine needles with a vacuum after Christmas. The thing that unnerved me was the fact that it cam from MY office. Now, either someone was screwing around with my stuff in there, or Erwin let someone bring termites in again and they got loose. Oi, That man is going to be the death of me. Anyway, I went to go observe what happened. _Okay..._ I thought. _Either Hanji found nitroglycerin... or someone has explosive diarrhea... _EXTREMELY EXPLOSIVE, that is, because my whole office was CHARRED. Suddenly, a certain orange-haired girl popped her head out of my closet. "Oh, HEY LEVI-HEICHOU!" Petra said in that normal happy-go-lucky tone of voice. It makes me sick. "How ya been? How's the family? Nice weather we're having, isn't i-" "What did you do?" I asked. "PSHT WHAAAAAAAT? Heh, I didn't do ANYTHING!" She said, slowly closing the debris piece barricading the closet so I couldn't see what was inside. One of the signs of a liar. OBVIOUSLY, I had to see what she didn't want me to. I HAD to. "Petra, step away from the-... uh, what is that?" She shrugged her shoulders and said " I dunno, it came off the ceiling." "Okay, THATS IT! MOVE!" I said, pushing her gently out of the way. I think I scared her or took her off guard or SOMETHING, because she fell on her butt. When I pushed open the charred wood thing, I saw Springer and Braus sitting there, looking dazed. I should have known it was those two... "Alright, BEDTIME FOR BOZOS!" I yelled, raising my fist. They stared up at me in disbelif, before Petra jumped-yes, literally JUMPED-in front of me. "It was my idea Levi, they had nothing to do with it, I'm sorry..." Petra said, putting on her trademark 'sad puppydog' look. Dang, she KNOWS I can't stand up to that FACE! "Ugh... FINE Rahl. But tomorrow you're cleaning the stables." Petra nodded eagerly and walked into the back, mumbling "Dukey Wizard." OKay... I don't know WHERE she got that from, but it's GOT to go. I turned around to face her and said "What was that, Rahl?" She smiled and said again; "Dukey Wizard" I was NOT about to be topped by one of MY soldiers, so I thought on my feet. "Alright, Dumpster Princess, but remember, you still have to clean the stables." I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure I saw her cheeks puff up at that name, which means I hit a nerve. Alright then, I know what I'm doing now. Less Rahl, More Dumpster Princess. Okay then. "Right. L E V I." Petra said, with an edge of annoyance in her voice. That's not normal for little Miss Happy-Go-Lucky. Maybe I should stop... NAH. I see nothing going wrong with this! Braus looked at me weird, as if she wanted to injure me. But no one would dare try and attack me, right? Well, actually, Braus stood up and pulled bow that I SWEAR I took from her out from behind her, loaded it, and aimed at my head. "One more word and you'll be hanging by your frontal lobe, now stop insulting Petra." She said Narrowing her eyes at me and pulling back on the string. Springer stood up and put his hands on the bow, lowering it until it was pointing at my feet. "Woah, settle down Sasha, he's not worth it." He said.

* * *

_(Author POV)_

Sasha glared at Levi for a minute, and then lowered her bow. "Fine." She grumbled. "But can we get out of here now, PLEASE?" Connie took her bow from her and her quiver, before saying "Sure, let's go." They walked to the debris piece, and Petra pushed on it. "Levi..." Petra said. Levi made a noise that could technically be qualified as a 'what?'. "Did you... prop this open...?" Levi sat down on the floor and replied "Mmmmm... Nope." Everyone groaned and Sasha got mad. "Seriously? We've been trapped in here for two to 3 days and you forget to prop the door open?" She attempted to punch levi, but Connie grabbed her before she could. "Jeez, you're still sleep- deprived aren't you?" "NO IM NOT!" Sasha yelled, struggling to get at Levi. Connie shook his head. "Tch Tch Tch... Denial. stage 1 of Sleep deprivation. Go to bed, Sasha." Sasha stopped struggling for a second to say " MY . BED . IS . OUTSIDE . THIS . ROOM !" And then start struggling again. Connie tightened his grip and walked to the trap door. "Then we'll MAKE you a bed, okay cranky pants?" Sasha growled "I'm not cranky, I just wanna KILL Heichou!" Connie opened the trap door and put Sasha down it, then he jumped down himself. "Yeah. You wanna kill Heichou, that's not like you. Normally you just wanna go raid the kitchen or play games or something. I told you, you're SLEEP DDEPRIVED. Now let's make you a bed out of old rags or something." Sasha grumbled quietly and then started walking towards the dead- end room. Meanwhile, back in the main part of the closet; "Levi, why are you so grumpy?" Petra asked, poking his face with her finger. "So grouchy." Levi grabbed her finger and put it on her lap. "If you don't STOP that, the only grouchy person around here will be YOU!" Petra looked sad and slouched down. Then she started sniffling. "Petra, that's not gonna work again, seriously I-" "Hey guys come down here and see what we found!" Connie yelled up. Levi and Petra looked at each other and climbed down the ladder, walked down the hall, and walked into the dead-end room. Sasha and Connie had moved a few boxes and uncovered a small metal door. "What's this go to, Heichou?" Sasha asked. "I don't know, I've never been able to open it." Levi responded, kicking a rock across the floor. Petra sighed and kicked the door, which swung open. "Huh." Levi said. "Never thought to try that." Petra looked at him 'What DID you try?" "Not blowing it up or burning it if that's what you're implying." "Right..." Connie looked down the long, narrow hallway. "So, Who goes in first?  
End of Chapter 3


	4. More

"Omigod, why ME?"

Sasha, Connie, Petra and Levi had just found a secret door in Levi's closet-labyrinth and were deciding who should go in first. Levi had said "one of the brats", which instantly made Petra vote in favor of him. Sasha seconded it and Connie-being the copycat he is-also voted for him, so he was going first. "In you go, Heichou. Three to one." Sasha said, grinning almost cruelly. "Uh-uh... NO. WAY." Levi said, slowly backing away from the door. Petra stopped him from backing up. "Remember. 'The Brats' are not stupid." Sasha walked forward and grabbed Levi's arm. "Let this be a lesson, Levi. Be cruel to Petra, you go in a hole." Levi looked confused for a second. _Cruel? I was never cruel to her... what's this batty brat talking about? _Sasha had Connie open the door and Made Levi crawl through. "See anything in there?" Petra yelled to him. Levi coughed a little and yelled back "So far nothing but dust!" Sasha decided to crawl in after him, but before she did, Petra grabbed her sleeve. "Wait," Petra said. "Are you sure it's safe?" Sasha loosened herself from Petra's grasp and said "Yep, I'm sure it's fine." Then, she proceeded to crawl in. Connie (Being the sheep that he is.) Decided to follow her wholeheartedly without questioning motives. So He went in too. Petra, however, loitered outside the door, unsure of what was in there. "PETRA!" Sasha called back "YOU COMING?" Petra shifted feet. _aw man, they REALLY want me to go in there with them... but that's not a good idea. Of course, what ELSE am I supposed to do? Sit in the closet to starve to death?_ "COMING!" She called, nervously getting down on her hands and knees to look into the hallway. Pitch black. "Eh... actually...HANG ON! IM GONNA GO FIND SOME FLASHLIGHTS AND STRING!" She yelled, and got up to go look around.

She walked a little ways down one way and found an old spool of twine. _Well, this'll be good enough._ She thought, picking it up and putting it in her pocket. Next, she found an old box marked 'light.' In hopes of finding what she was looking for, she ripped the box open. Nothing but feathers, tissue paper and pencils. _Light? This doesn't have anything to do with li-... OOOHHHHH LIGHT things... I get it. Funny, but not useful. _She thought, standing up. Then, she walked over to another box labeled 'torches'._ Hm... In England they call flashlights torches. I bet they're in here! _But-of course when she opened the box, she found a bunch of slightly burnt planks of wood. She did a face palm and said "Of COURSE The ONE time I think outside the box..." Finally, she found a box Marked 'Flashlights and spare batteries'. She grabbed four flashlights, put fresh batteries in them, and took about 20 changes of batteries with her, just in case. Then she ran back to the door and crawled in. Then, she took a piece of twine, turned on a flashlight, and tied it to the top of her head. "HAH! Instant Flashlight hat!" Sasha squinted at Petra so she wouldn't be blinded by the light and said "Wow, cool Idea Petra! I don't suppose you have any more of those... do you?" Petra smiled and held out the other three. "Yup! Twine and light for everyone!" Once everyone had assembled their flashlight hats, they began crawling. Luckily, it was wide enough that they could all go right next to each other. "So, *cough* where are we... going?" Sasha said, desperately trying not to inhale anymore spider webs. Petra stopped. None of them even knew where they WERE. So... where WERE they going...? Luckily, Levi was on the ball. Literally. There was a bowling ball in there for some reason. "well..." Levi said, pushing the bowling ball aside. "I think we should do the old 'see where the air's circulating in from' bit." Sasha stared at him like he was an idiot. "Uhm... Heichou? Air's blowing in from about twenty different places. This is an air shaft. See all the vents?" Connie said slowly, pointing to about five different vents within their sight. Levi sighed and laid down on his stomach. "Well, YOU got a better idea?" Sasha stared at him, imagining him as a bear-skin rug. Meanwhile, Petra poked him until he sat back up, and then said "Well, I think maybe if we just keep looking..." "Oh, Great." Levi interrupted "And just HOW are we gonna have time to do THAT? HM?" After Petra bored a hole in his head in her mind, she responded. "WELL... Levi-Heichou... If we look around, eventually we'll find a way. Besides, who cares about time? It's not like we could be doing anything productive now, anyway. Being in a CLOSET and all..." This finally shut Levi up. In fact, he said literally nothing for the next six hours they spent looking for a way out. It wasn't until MUCH later when someone spoke directly TO him that he responded.

"SO Levi." Petra said while they were resting and Sasha was spitting out more cobwebs. "You've been kinda quiet. Got any ideas?" "Yep." Levi said, turning to everyone else. "I have an idea of where we're gonna get food when those supplies run out..." Petra slapped him and said "Come ON Levi be serious for ONCE in your life!" Levi looked up at her, looking almost confused. "What do you mean, I'm seriously in ALL my life." Petra decided that now would be a good time to remind herself that slamming his face against the wall was a BAD idea... _We don't need a broken Heichou face on our hands... we don't need another mess to clean up... He's annoying, bu Doesn't deserve that... Let's NOT make any dents in this... _Are just a few of the thoughts that were going through her head. Meanwhile, Those two didn't notice that Connie and Sasha didn't notice that they were still stopped, and they had started crawling away by then. "uh. hang on Connie... where are Heichou and Petra...?" Sasha said, turning around after about half an hour of crawling. Connie turned around too, and they both stared into the darkness for a second. "Well, ah... they COULD be just around the corner..." Connie said starting to get worried. "But... I doubt it..." He mumbled, turning back around, only to discover that they were at a dead-end. "AAAAAAND I have no idea where we are." They both sat down, in silence for a while. Passing a piece of bread back and forth, picking bits off and eating them, occasionally flicking spiders away. Suddenly, after they finished the bread, Sasha burst out into laughter. Connie looked over, confused. "What could possibly be funny at a time like this?" He asked, trying to follow her eyes to see if there was something funny that he didn't see. "N-No..." She said, in between gasps. "I-It's just... this is just like a bad horror movie." Connie looked at her, confused for a minute. "I don't get it, what's like a horror movie?"  
"Well, first, we're in an AIR DUCT, Cliché number one..."  
"Okay, you got a point there.."  
"Second, we were separated from the group..."  
"Go on..."  
"Third, for all we know, they went missing.."  
"Well, that doesn't count because we don't have proof."  
"Fair enough. But the point is, I'm just waiting for a zombie or a lizard man or something to come crawling around that corner."  
Suddenly, an evil Zombie lizard man fell from the ceiling and growled at them. "CONNIE!" Sasha shrieked, "IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" "THAT DOUBLES FOR ME!" Connie said, as they both scooched backwards, attempting to escape the lizard, but it was no use. They were both killed instantly by the thing's evil claws.

Well, Not Really.

What REALLY happened was Jean fell through the ceiling at that very moment.  
"HORSEFACE WHAT THE HECK?" Sasha said, standing up as much as she could, which to say wasn't much. Jean brushed himself off and tried to stand up as well. "Well, Marco and I found this hole in the ground, POTATO GIRL. And, we decided to see where it led to. But I fell down, I think Marco's still up the-" _BAM _"... Hi Jean... I decided to come find you..." Marco said, standing up and helping Jean up off the floor. Jean groaned and tried to straighten his back. "Wh-... where ARE we anyway...?" They looked around, while Sasha attempted to get near enough to Jean to strangle him. "We're in a duct system, underground, I think. It was connected to Levi's Closet." Connie said. Jean started to open his mouth, but Connie Interrupted him. "Loooong story... It's... uh... Inside it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cravat Cave- "LEVI WHERE'D SASHA AND CONNIE GO?" Petra yelled, crawl-running over to Levi. Levi had taken a nap, so he opened one eye and said "Wake me when I care-AFTER my nap..." Then rolled over. Petra's Cheeks puffed up and she grabbed a clump of Levi's hair. "LEVI I'M FED UP WITH YOU! You've been doing aggravating things all DAY! What is UP with you?!" Levi batted her hands away, freeing his hair, and sat up. "Whatever are you talking about? I've been myself all day. You know, you have some anger management issues... you should really see someone about that, or get a massage or something." He said, lying down again.

Petra's eye twitched in frustration, and she tried to talk some 'sense' into him, but instead she started stuttering. "I-But-You-He-We-Mad-temper-But-" "Tch, tch, tch... NOW you have a self-induced speech impediment... You should calm down." Petra's eye twitched again, and she couldn't take it anymore. She ripped Levi's cravat from around his neck, and screamed into it. On the other side of the ventilation system, Sasha and Jean were fighting, while Marco and Connie tried to make them stop. "YOU JUST DECIDE TO FALL IN HERE AND RUIN ALL CHANCE OF BEING RESCUED!" "WELL SORRY FOR BEING CURIOUS POTATO GIRL!" "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Connie and Marco, long since given up, were sitting off to the side, sharing a loaf of bread, watching them fight. "I'm surprised neither of their voices have given out yet... how long's it been?" Connie said tearing off a piece of bread and popping it in his mouth. Marco looked down at his watch and sighed. "They've been fighting for about five hours now... speaking of which... didn't you say Sasha skipped sleeping? She doesn't SEEM sleep deprived to me... in fact, she's acting like she slugged about five cups of coffee..." Suddenly, an ear-splitting shriek carried through the vents, and muted the two arguing teens, as well as Connie and Marco.

* * *

"uh... what was that...?" Jean said, releasing his grasp on Sasha's collar. Sasha let go of Jean's hair, and looked into the darkness. "Petra...? I've never heard her scream before... something's definitely wrong here, I say we go find her and ... Levi ... I guess... If we gotta." All of them stood up as much as possible and began crawling away towards the screaming sound. Jean and Sasha headed off the group, with Connie and Marco trailing behind, secretly hoping that the two wouldn't murder each other in the vents. They managed to get a pretty good distance before anything happened. "Okay... I think It's this way." Jean said pointing Left. "Psht, Amateur." Sasha said, tucking a lock of loose hair in her flashlight-hat. "It's OBVIOUSLY this way, it's got crumbs on the floor."  
"Well, maybe there's mice in here... Other than YOU two, I mean..."  
"Jean..." Marco said "Don't start a fight... You're already on Parole... PLEASE..."  
"Horseface, Horseface, Horseface... Why so Dumb? Did you loose your brain in that Labyrinth of a skull? AGAIN?"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT POTATO GIRL I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!"  
"Psht, no walk in the park on my end either..."  
"Well if you hate me so much, why don't you just LEAVE?"  
"I WOULD IF I COULD YOU JACKA-"  
"ooookay..." Connie said, putting his hand over Sasha's mouth. "I think maybe the tension of being separated From Levi and Petra's gotten to all of us a little, so if we can all just-"  
"Okay, Fuzz Brain, Look. LIFE, is not a Disney Movie, okay? Everyone does NOT end up all happy and 'YAY' In the end, alright?"  
Sasha removed Connie's hand from her mouth, and managed to slap jean twice before he fell over trying to get back. "Okay, FIRST, He's not a FUZZ BRAIN, YOU are. Second, WILL YA JUST SHUT UP YOU TYBALT WANNABE?!"  
Jean looked at her funny and said "Huh? Tybalt?" Sasha sighed and said slowly "Yes. TYBALT. From the play written by William Shakespeare Romeo And Juliet ?"  
Jean's face went screwy. "Romeo and-"  
"OH NEVER MIND YOU IDIOT!" Sasha said, throwing a rock at his head. Connie grabbed her hand and said "Whoa, whoa. Where'd that rock come from?" Sasha looked down at the ground. "There's a bunch on the floor." Marco wiped the blood off of Jean's forehead with his shirt, and turned to Sasha. "Well, can we please not have any more fights? We kinda all need to live down here so... if we can just all try to not kill each other..." Jean and Sasha looked less than thrilled at this. "Why should I be nice to HER?!" Sasha glared up at him and gave him a small push. "Watch it Buddy, I own a lethal weapon, and it just so happens I have it ON me..." Jean snickered and said "Oh, wow. What do you have, a sharp stick? A slingshot?" "Nope." Sasha said, pulling her bow out. "Ooooh Jeez... Marco, come scoot back..." Connie said, grabbing Marco's arm. Sasha strung her bow up and Jean silently began panicking in his head. _Oh Jeez, I didn't think she really HAD a weapon... I gotta try and disarm her... _Jean started trying to wrestle her bow out of her hands, and accidentally made her shoot it. The arrow lodged in a small hole in the wall. Then Jean and Sasha accidentally bumped into the hole, and it gave way. They both plummeted down into another system.  
"Oh crap..." Sasha said sitting up. "Where.. are we? Who fell?"  
"Just me and you, Potato girl." Jean said, sitting up as well. They both just stared at each other for a moment. Then...  
"WHYYYYYYYY?! _Wham _WHY HORSEFACE?! _Wham _WHY ME?! _Wham_" Sasha started slamming herself against the wall to try and break out of the current system. "Oh stop it potato, no one canb hear you down here..." Jean said, slouching down and Falling asleep.

* * *

~End of Chapter Four~  
**(A/N Sorry guys, I know I tried to stop putting one of these in EVERY SINGLE TIME, but I just wanted to remind you that if you have ANY ideas for the story, put them in in the reviews section, and Odds are good that I'll use them, because-I'm gonna be Totally Honest- I'm running out of Ideas... So yeah, be sure to do that. ANYTHING helps, even if it's only one little line of dialog you'd like a certain Character to say, or a character you feel should be added. Thanks for the support I'm getting so far, and I'm sorry I made you wait SO long for this... It's just with school I've been kind of busy. You understand, right?)**


	5. Groups

**(A/N. Sorry if you don't like the way Erwin and Hanji are portrayed in this-It's kind of a running joke between me and a few(two) , and sorry this is shorter than usual, I wanted to get SOMETHING published BEFORE halloween, but It's day after cuz I had stuff so... yup. I'll try to meet my 2,300 goal next time.)**

"Why couldn't I have been stuck down here with a bunch of Zombies... at least THEY wouldn't drive me OUT of my mind... they'd just eat it and put me out of my misery." Sasha whined, kicking Jean's leg for the hundredth time that hour. They had been stuck in that vent system for about three hours, and already they were imagining what the world would be like with the other dead. "No walk in the park over here, either sister..." Jean said, flicking a piece of lint across the floor. "So, ya shoved your brain out your ear yet? Or is that not what you wanted to accomplish by slamming yourself against the wall over and over?" "Nye Nye Nye Nye NYE Nye Nye..." Sasha said, hitting the wall again. "I'm TRYING to duplicate our previous actions, hoping to make a hole big enough so that I can shoot THIS arrow up and we can escape." Sasha said, holding up an arrow and Petra's spool of twine. Jean looked confused for a minute. He opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, Jean, you want to know how this works..." Sasha said after cutting him off with an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to cut this twine into three different long pieces, then I'm going to braid it into a kind of rope. Next, I'll tie the 'rope' to the arrow and shoot it through the hole, onto where we fell out, so we can AT LEAST be back up there with Petra, Levi, Connie and Marco. The only problem is, I don't know if It'll be strong enough to hold your inflated ego... we may need two twine ropes..." "I'll have you know ONE twine rope is enough for my ego and- HEY WAIT!" Jean yelled, as Sasha curled up into a ball and started laughing. "I swear, you and Connie make it TOO easy sometimes..." Jean immediately took it offensively and started kicking Sasha. She batted his foot away and stood up. "Jeez, I'm simple. Gimme a break... Jean thou're a blinking idiot." Jean stared at her for a moment, putting two and two together, and then caught on to the Shakespearian theme. "well thou're not Einstein either." Sasha's cheeks puffed up and she said "Jean, if thou so much as violate mine eardrums with thy voice again I'll staple thy lips clos'd."

_Connie's POV_

* * *

I have no idea what I heard to lead me there... but... I heard a scraping sound-I guess you could say. So, I decided to follow it. "Marco," I said, turning to him, trying to get Jean's head blood out of his shirt with two rocks. "I think we should follow that scraping sound." Marco stared down the hallway. "Down... there? But didn't the wall break? We could fall and get hurt-then we'll NEVER find Jean and Sasha! Not to mention we'll get even more lost and we still have no idea WHERE Levi and Petra are." I started getting a little annoyed-maybe I'm claustrophobic... because it started getting a bit hard to breath, too. Of course, if I WAS, It'd have hit LONG before now, right...? "Marco, that's what I mean-if we go down here, I have a hunch that we'll FIND Levi and Petra!" Marco looked up from the rocks and said"... oh... KAY...but ONLY If you're at least KINDA sure..." I promised that I was sure, and then we started going.  
_  
Petra's POV_

* * *

"LEVI WILL YOU JUST ANSWER ME!" I screamed. I had been yelling at him for OVER AN HOUR and he hadn't answered even ONE thing I asked. And I knew he was doing it on purpose. Why? HE HAD BEEN SMIRKING AT ME THE ENTIRE TIME. "AND WIPE THAT DUMB SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" He just casually closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. For half a second, I seriously considered taking my emergency pair of scissors out of my pocket and using them to cut his cravat to ribbons-and maybe give him a 'cute' new haircut-but I quickly put the thought out of my head. He'd be madder at me than he was beating Eren with his foot in court.(BTW I STILL think that was kind of unnecessary...but I could never work up enough courage to tell him that-for some reason, he scares me... always has. Probably always will. And he KNOWS that.) SO, instead to keep my sanity, I pulled out one of my favorite books I'd had with me when I came into the closet in the first place. Levi had asked me earlier that day to put his files on his desk later when he would be in there to do them. I had been reading The Grimm Legacy at the time, and hadn't wanted to put it down. So, I just slipped my bookmark in and casually hid it in my jacket. Now I'm GLAD I did, because I was on the VERGE of sanity, not to mention losing my voice from all the screaming. I opened it up and cozied myself up in the corner. _This is SO much better..._ I thought to myself. _No Screaming Heichou... no screaming AT Heichou... no sore throat... perfect..._ Suddenly, there was a shifting sound in the other corner of the room-where Levi was. I knew he was 'waking up', so I just shoved my nose farther into my book. It was great, I was in the library with Anjali, I could SEE the bird outside the window. I WAS Elizabeth... "Hey, Rahl. When'd YOU get here?" Levi said casually, sitting up and 'stretching' his 'tired, achy' joints. _He's trying to make you mad don't let him bait you don't do it... don't... don't..._ I took a few deep breaths, and said "I've been here for AWHILE now, Heichou." There was no disguising the growl in my voice. I detected a faint smirk on the corners of his mouth, and thought _He thinks he's won. I'll show him. _"Actually, Heichou, thanks for all the silence, some time AWAY from your voice is exactly what I needed to get my priorities straight, read a little, and just plain relax." _So you think you've got me mad, huh?_ "It was SOOO peaceful." For added effect, I breathed in and out slowly, as if I'd found inner peace. Then, I laid on my back, closed my eyes, and smiled. then, I saw a shadow go over the light, through my eyelids. (It's not weird, it's normal. Seriously, close your eyes in front of a light source, then put your hand in front of your face. Trust me, you can tell.) I opened them, and Levi was hanging over me, still with that little bit of a smirk. "Well, that's good." he said. "Because thanks to all the peace and quiet around here, I managed to get a little sleep. It was twenty minutes of PURE BLISS." I felt the anger rushing back into my soul. "It's only been two minutes, Heichou." I said, trying my best not to be mad. He pretended to be confused, overdoing it HORRIBLY. But then, he probably meant to do that to get me mad. "Has it? Well, It felt like TWENTY." I sat up on the ground, and Levi scooted back some. He was siting on his legs with his hands folded in his lap, looking as innocent as could be. I wanted to slap that innocentness RIGHT off his face. "So, Rahl," He said smirking even more, and I knew he had a plan, and I WASNT going to fall for it. "You look a tad flustered... maybe you should sleep a little more..." "I'mnotflusteredbecauseoflackofsleep" I shot out. **I **almost didn't understand myself, that's how fast I said it. Levi sat up, and- dun dun dunn- SMIRKED. (Yup, we all saw that coming, right?) "Oh, then why ARE you flustered?" He said, trying to sound as genuinely concerned as possible. "BECAUSE Heichou..." I said "I've been TRYING to get your attention for awhile now, and you've been ignoring me..." Levi leaned in so close I could practically feel his forehead. "Did I? Well, I'm sorry, I never meant to do that. Please tell me WHATEVER it takes to make you" He gently slapped my check before continuing. "As COMFORTABLE as possible." He then proceeded to cup my face in his hands. "Alright?" I felt my face get hot, and I pushed his hands away. "H-Heichou, look. Just, stop making me mad, okay?" "Whatever floats your boat, Rahl. Oh, but by the way-" I looked over at Levi again 'Yes...?" "What WERE you so mad about earlier?" He said with a smirk. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" I yelled, grabbing his cravat and proceeding to shake him back and forth by it.  
_Marco's POV_

* * *

We had been crawling along for awhile now, when finally we got close enough to hear two distinct voices. Definitely Levi and Petra. "I wish we had Reiner or Berthold with us... or maybe Ymir..." Connie said as we got closer. "They could just Titan-shift and break through the tunnels and get us out of here." "well, we don't." I said "So let's just find everyone and hope to find a way out." Connie Frowned again and said "It would definitely make it easier..." When we crawled around the corner, we saw Petra with a really red face, clinging to Levi's Cravat, and Levi said "Oh, no. Not at all." He stood up and said "Petra, remember what I told you." Petra looked down at her shoes in front of her and nodded silently. "So," she said, getting less red as she stood up. "Anyone know the way... OUT of here?" We all just kind of looked at each other for a moment, before Connie said "Not a clue, sorry." "HELLLOOOOOO?!" Someone shouted from above. "ANYONE THERE?!" "Captain Erwin Smith!" I gasped. Suddenly, he fell down from the ceiling, followed by none other than Hanji Zoe. "Helloooo" She said, standing up and high-fiving Erwin "Yes! We found them!" Erwin stood up and walked over to where Levi and Petra were. "Well, Well, what's this?" He said looking down at Petra. "She's blushing. Levi, what did you do?" "Hey, look, I didn't do NOTHIN old man!" Levi said. Erwin laughed a little and then turned to Connie and I. "So, is this everyone then?" Connie said "SASHA'S MISSING" at the same time that I said "JEAN'S MISSING" Erwin looked at us for a minute before saying "Do you know where they are?"

_Sasha's POV_

* * *

"I'M IN HELL!" I shouted, listening to jean Yack ON AND ON about his problems. like I CARE about how he sat on his donut at luchtime in fifth grade and everyone called him chocolate pants all year. LIKE I CARE ABOUT HIS FEAR OF BUGS! LIKE I- Well, actually... "And then in sixth grade I-" " OMIGODSHUTUPFORHALFASECOND" I shouted. "PLEASE YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED! Besides, why are you telling me this in the first place? You HATE me!" Jean looked at me for a second. " I don't know, i'm used to having Marco to complain to but..." I REALLY want them to find us soon, i don't know if i can stand another moment of this guy.


End file.
